<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Sleep in the Studio a Wild Jin and Yoongi Might Take You Home by Bambambami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675736">If You Sleep in the Studio a Wild Jin and Yoongi Might Take You Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambambami/pseuds/Bambambami'>Bambambami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beomgyu Hurt/Comfort Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beomgyu is Baby, Fluff, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, forever disappointed english teacher, no kidnapping, sleepy beomgyu, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambambami/pseuds/Bambambami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokjin and Yoongi find a sleeping Beomgyu and take him to the BTS residence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beomgyu Hurt/Comfort Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You Sleep in the Studio a Wild Jin and Yoongi Might Take You Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mind the pacing, I just wanted to put something out as quickly as possible. Writer's block has been kicking my ass lately. Try to enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1:30 AM</p>
<p>Seokjin and Yoongi were walking down the hallways of BigHit discussing ideas and possibilities for new songs. They were talking about different genres when they heard it. A faint sound of music could be heard from the room 3 doors down from them. As they got closer to the room, they could recognize that the music was from their younger brother group. Why the hell are they still practicing at this hour? Yoongi raised an eyebrow at his hyung.</p>
<p>“Should we get the kids?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, we should. I’ll give them the lecture of their lives for this.” Yoongi shuttered at the thought of that, Jin’s lectures were the worst even if he wasn’t angry. They opened the door to the studio and walked in.</p>
<p>The music was blaring and bouncing off the walls. They expected to see their juniors in the middle of practicing their new songs but were surprised to see no one in front of them. Very weird to say the least. Jin looked outside the room to see if any of their juniors were there, they weren’t. He looked up and down the halls, no one. Then he felt Yoongi hit his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ow! What the hell Yoon-” But he was cut off.</p>
<p>“Hyung, look over there.” He pointed to the furthest corner from them. Seokjin looked over to see a small figure laying there. He was curled up and most of his face was hidden, but from what he could see of his hair and bit of visible face he was able to identify the man as Beomgyu.</p>
<p>“Hey, Yoon, go turn off the music. I’ll deal with this one here.” Yoongi nodded and went to shut off the music. Jin walked over to the boy with big strides, and then crouched beside him. “Hey Gyu, wake up. Come on, sweetie, you need to get up.” He called out to him, even shaking his shoulders a bit, but the boy stayed asleep. Seokjin let out a groan, he forgot Beomgyu was one of those who were hard to wake up. Reminded him of Jungkook.</p>
<p>“So, what should we do when he wakes up? I would think the rest of his members would be asleep right now, I don’t want to risk waking them up.” Yoongi did have a point. They knew the boys were still stressed out from their comeback; they earned a good night’s rest for all their hard work.</p>
<p>“We could… bring him with us?”</p>
<p>“I guess we could.” And as that was said a small whine could be heard.</p>
<p>They both looked back at Beomgyu and were glad to see him starting to wake up. He turned his head towards the two older men, blinking a few times, and looked at them with a droopy version of doe eyes. “Hyungs?” he talked in a sort of scratchy voice laced with sleepiness. </p>
<p>“Yes baby, your hyungs are here. We’re bringing you with us because we don’t want you sleeping in the studio. You want to come with us, get you all comfy?” he talked to him as if he were a tiny child or a lost puppy, and honestly, he looked like both. Jin and Yoongi waited for a response, but all they got was a slight nod.</p>
<p>“Okay then. Yoongi, go start the car, I’ll be there in a bit. Beomgyu, I’m going to pick you up now, okay? Unless you want to walk yourself? Okay, come here.” Seokjin effortlessly gathered the younger man in his arms, good thing he was decently strong and Beomgyu was very light. Before standing up, Seokjin quickly sent a text to Soobin telling him Beomgyu was with them, obviously he’ll see it once he wakes up.</p>
<p>He carried Beomgyu to the back of the building where the car was parked. He carefully placed the youngest into the seat and sat right next to him. Halfway into the drive Beomgyu unconsciously placed his head onto Jin's shoulder, nuzzling into the fabric of his hoodie. To say Jin was dying of a cuteness overload was an understatement. Further along, the young man curled up and pressed himself against the eldest, he swore he was going to scream.</p>
<p>“Yoongi,” he whisper-yelled to the driver, “he’s so cute I can’t handle it.” Yoongi chuckled to himself. Jin says that about all the TXT members, but where’s the lie?</p>
<p>They got to the apartment safely and without any fans attacking them, weird how that happens way too often. Beomgyu was placed onto Seokjin’s back with Yoongi walking behind them in case he falls, luckily that didn’t happen. They gingerly placed Beomgyu, who was still half-asleep, onto the couch. Jin quickly ran to get a change of clothes for the youngest as his clothes were covered with sweat. A simple large hoodie and a pair of shorts were a struggle to get on the younger man, his limbs felt so heavy so a lot of assistance was needed. Blankets and pillows were gathered into a nice sleeping area on the couch.</p>
<p>When he concluded that Beomgyu was as comfortable as possible, Seokjin started to get up so he could go to his room, but he felt a tug at his sleeve. Beomgyu was looking up at him, sleepiness clouding his eyes.</p>
<p>“Hyung, stay with me, please? Don’t wanna be alone.” Tears were gathering in his eyes. No way was he going to leave him alone now, only a crazy person would do that.</p>
<p>“Oh, please don’t cry. Hyung’s just going to turn off the lights and then he’ll come back.”</p>
<p>Only a few seconds later did he return, navigating through the now dark room. He carefully placed himself next to Beomgyu, to which the younger latches onto him. He snuggled close to his chest, letting out tiny sniffles here and there. Seokjin made sure to keep his arms around the small man, making sure he’s secured and loved. He thinks back to the days when the members were still homesick and needed a strong figure to keep them safe, Jin was there for them. Now they were all grown and didn’t need him for that, but now he has five more children to take care of, and he’ll never leave them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>